Alan moment
by Delicate Deer
Summary: He never expected his rebellious actions to have a consequence on someone around him, especially not a friend. When the unexpected hit, what can Alan do?
1. Chapter 1

Alan moment.

He knew he shouldn't be out of school. Been at boarding school your supposed to always be on campus for their "safety" especially being the son of a very rich man. But Alan doesn't give a damn, he's had enough and so had Kai a boy that lived next door and who ran with him in the track team. They had decided for their little rebellion that going for a run outside the school boarders would be fun. So here we are, Kai had only started 2 weeks previously so was an alright runner but still not as fast as Alan, who had been doing it for nearly 4 years now.

"Alan do you sometimes wonder what your dad would think of you doing this?" Kai asked.

"I think he'd murder me, he's always on at me about been more like my brother Scott, responsible, good grades, disciplined you know? He'd blow his top if he knew I was breaking the rules again" I answered knowing that what I was doing right now would surly have repercussions if my father ever found out, it would be quite annoying to get in trouble now 3 days before the holidays.

We stayed silent for the next few miles, Kai always behind me. I was really relaxed by the run, it freed me from studying for the grades that my fathers assumes I don't have, he's under the idea that I haven't changed in 4 years since I started going to boarding school at 12 years old. It also allowed me to experience a bit of calm being a bit of a hothead. I offered to Kai because we'd been friends for 2 years and he'd recently become interested in running like me.

"We're gonna stop at the next mile post" I called to Kai behind me. We'd been running for maybe an hour down some dirt paths. Kai was beginning to struggle, I was still pretty fresh because of the amount of running I did on the islands.

We halted to a stop and began to discuss what we were going to do.

"Maybe we should go back to Wharton's?" Kai suggested having started to worry someone would have noticed their absence.

"I don't think we should yet, 6 o'clock call is in 3 hours, we can maybe do an hours more and then return with plenty of time to spare." I said looking at my phone that I had bought without my father's knowledge, he'd prefer if I used the connected watch he provided but I knew better that there was a tracker in it. Looking at Kai I decided we should take a moment of rest he was quite out of breath, more so than I'd though he'd be. We had been going quite slowly the whole run, like we had the last time we had done this.

"Alan…. Something's not right..." Kai puffed hard, he swayed and fell to the ground with a soft thud. He became pale even grey in seconds, he look dead.

"Kai! KAI! Can you hear me or give my a simple gesture?" My thunderbirds training came alive instantly to start first aid. But to no avail, Kai didn't respond, he now had his eyes rolled, his hands limp and his mouth gasping. I confirmed that he was no longer conscious. Listening to his breathing , I realised that his gasping wasn't for air. It was Agonal breathing, a breath by reflex from the diaphragm that occurs when the heart stopped. I was suddenly even more panicked than before, Kai was suffering from sudden cardiac arrest in the middle of nowhere on a dirt path, nobody about, to far for rescue crews, covered by trees and more importantly, no defibrillator around.

I turn him on his back, place my hands over one another, fingers intertwined and began compressions.

"Kai! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8…." till 30 then giving 2 breaths hoping he regain life. I knew that I couldn't reach my phone without stopping compressions, even with a 4% chance of survival I was try my best cause damn Kai was gonna live.

I was staring to wish we had taken frequented paths, maybe someone could have come by but here he doubted it , their were really remote. Also an issue was that being so remote I was doubting that my phone would have reception, fuck I wish I'd taken my watch with me it was satellite at least.

After just a few rounds of compressions I was tiring, at this point I was sure all Kai ribs were broken. I feel guilty that I'd dragged Kai along for my misadventure and it had ended like this.

At maybe the 4 minutes mark I started to worry badly at 6 minutes the brain without oxygen begins to die, if Kai doesn't regain rhythm soon there's not everything's going to be saved. I stopped for a moment and listened hoping, praying to hear the signs of a beating heart even breath. As I was about to restart my compressions, Kai breathed hard. He sucked in air and began cough. My ear on his chest, I listened. He was no longer in cardiac arrest but his beating sounded fast and soft and not as strong as it should be. It wasn't beating perfectly by any means but it was the most I could do without actual medical equipment.

I breathed hard calling "Kai! Can you hear me, if you can please give me a noise or sound" No response again.

I now needed a plan, Kai now had heart function and I needed to get him to a hospital. Looking at my phone, no signal, and declining battery. I had some idea of where the hospital should be and where to go on the trails.

The only solution I could think of was to carry Kai though the trails to a hospital or to a place that I could call for help, I think the former will arrive first.

Picking up Kai like a sack of potatoes, he was limp as a rage doll. It scared me even if I knew his heart was beating and he had breath, he felt like a corpse even looks like one.

I started to run, time was of the essence something must be very wrong to cause sudden cardiac arrest in a teenager.

And I ran and ran for miles, no signs of life or rest for me. Adrenaline helped but I was starting to strain, carrying Kai, no matter how light he was, made running agonising and I had to run fast.

After maybe an hour I saw a semblance of civilization know as the top of the hospital, though the trees, I had made it thank god.

Aching by now I had a last slope before I could reach the back of the hospital and run around to the ER doors. With Kai on my back I attempted the slope, half way down I slip.

"Fuck!" that's my ankle bruised for sure, but I don't give a damn.

Down on the cement behind the hospital, I sprint like a mad man toward the ER ignoring everything.

At the door:

"I need help please!" the nurses whip there heads round surprised that a two kids are here on the busiest hours of the days.

"My friend, Kai Lavon went into sudden cardiac arrest about maybe an hour ago in the forest trails, I applied CPR and he regained rhythm but it still not right." I told them as I laid Kai onto a stretcher.

"We'll take care of you're friend alright just wait here I'll send someone to ask you some questions, okay?" A nurse said.

So I sat there till a nurse handed me a document asking me to fill in a much as I could for Kai.

It asked his medical history, allergy, his parents, my relation to him and phone numbers. In ten minutes I was done leaving it at the desk, I was then asked to leave because I wasn't family and it was a bit crowded. I left, heavy hearted and knackered back to Wharton's, at least I'll be back for call.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day? I was sore and guilty. My legs felt like iron, aching with every step but my conscious also. It was my fault, I had brought him out there, he had been put in danger by my decision to go out.

And now I was going home, unable to visit him, to say sorry, to know how he was doing.

I couldn't even talk about it with my family, they would know I had been out of school when I shouldn't have. They don't care that I saved a friends life, they do it every day to loads of people. My actions are insignificant to them.

I packed my bags and went to the meeting point in the parking lot where Gordon was waiting for me.

"Did you have to keep me waiting? I want to get back as soon as I can to do some more laps" he said.

Ah Gordon such a joy to talk to, self-centred, arrogant and never has time for anyone one else. I tend to just ignore him, if I didn't I'd be at him all the time and angry as well, pointless effort in my opinion.

I just got in the back of the car on my phone while Gordon began to drive of back to the island. Flying cars are pretty useful now. I contemplated how I was going to get news from Kai. Should I phone his parents or him? Send an email maybe? Maybe just not disturbed them in their trying time. I still remember the sensation of his ribs bending and braking under my fingers, his unmoving and gasping body, so pale like a fresh corpse.

I'll just sleep till we get to the island.

On the island:

As soon as we get home, we have dinner. I'm not really hungry, more tired and worried about Kai. I just sit at the table and listen.

"You did great on yesterdays rescue, saving all those victims. I'm proud of you" Jeff said, he them turned to me, oh joy.

"However I'm not proud of you, Alan, for not answering my call yesterday. You know my calls are important and that you should always answer them. For that tomorrow I want you to run around the island. It should make you understand the importance of your actions. And don't cheat I'll be watching." "For how long?" I asked knowing already that I was in for it.

"Till I say stop" Jeff then turn back to my brothers, showering them with praise for yesterdays rescue.

I always felt a little left out. Jeff loved Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon. But me, that's another matter. Every time he see me he makes a comment, no matter how little. 'Alan you could do better in your studies' 'Alan you could do better at this' 'You need more patience' 'Be more like Scott'. He never ceases to compare me. I give up, I'll never be to the standard of Scott or the others. I'm just Alan, the wild child to them.

As soon as I'm allowed I leave the table for my room, hiding from judgement. Maybe I should try and call Kai's parents? No they wouldn't want to hear from me, I'm the cause of this mess in the first place.

A few hours later my phone rang an unknown number, I answered anyway, I've got nothing better to do. "Hello?" I called.

"Alan? Yes, I'm just calling to tell you that Kai was in the hospital…. Someone brought him in on Wednesday after he had gone running…. He passed yesterday from an undiagnosed c **oronary artery abnormalit** **y*. Apparently the run triggered it and his body couldn't cope…. There won't be a funeral because Kai didn't want one…." Kai mum I think her name was Sallie, told me crying.** **I was shocked and completely blind sighted, I didn't expected Kai condition to be so serious.**

 **"** **My condolences ma'am… if you need any assistance don't hesitate to ask" I said holding back my tears.**

 **"Thank you Alan. I'm going to go back to my husband and later this week we are going to pick up Kai stuff from your dorm room if that alright…?" She asked trying to calm herself and finish the conversation.**

 **"No problem..." After that she hung up quickly, I think like me she couldn't hold back her tears any more.**

 **I laid on my bed letting my tears run till they were dry. Kai was gone, I no longer had a running buddy nor a room mate or even a friend.**

 **Fermat had gone to a school for the gifted a year and a half** **ago** **leaving me alone at Wharton's. Kai managed to switch rooms into mine and had be my buddy since.**

 **I couldn't believe Kai was gone and it had been all my fault…. If I had never mentioned and encouraged him run, he would have not died from his condition.**

 **But had it never happened that day, he would died alone somewhere else, when his condition would flare while exercising.**

 **It didn't make me feel any better but at least I had tried to save him** **and gave him a chance.**

 ** ***Coronary artery abnormalities is a condition where people are born with heart arteries (coronary arteries) that are connected abnormally. The arteries can become compressed during exercise and not provide proper blood flow to the heart. Undiagnosed it can be fatal but is very rare.****

 ** _ **All of this is kind of based on my usages of my first aid knowledge (in France you pass a test). And I've used it a lot for bandaged and common. But we did a large amount of of CPR and I had many thoughts about the day I would use it. Anyway till next time x.**_**


End file.
